Our Secret Weapon
by Jamaicangirl555
Summary: Thor's uncle, Ve, is out to avenge his favorite nephew, Loki. He plans to take over Asgard and then Earth. Fury needs to add a secret weapon to the Avengers. Along the way, Bruce and Steve may have found the girls of their dreams.


Our Secret Weapon Ch. 1

(A/N: This is my first Avengers fanfic that I plan to continue if you guys like it. No flames please but I appreciate reviews. I do not own the Avengers but I do own Belle an Ella!) :)

An emergency meeting is being held in the Avenger's headquarters, Stark Tower. Tony, Thor, Clint, Natasha, Steve, Bruce, and Fury all stand around a table in one of the tower's many living rooms.

"According to a message sent through Thor from Odin," says Fury. "A new threat has risen; Odin's brother, Ve. His basic plans are to take over Asgard and then Earth. We need a new edition to the Avengers Initiative in order to have a chance in defeating this threat. He or she will be injected with the same steroid as Captain here, except slightly improved. Stark, have J.A.R.V.I.S. scan the nation for a possible candidate who is eligible. They need to have over-average intelligence, a clean background, and a decent amount of bravery."

After a few minutes, J.A.R.V.I.S. finds a file on Belle Benett. The picture shows a young looking woman with a pretty face, startling black eyes, black, wavy hair, and caramel skin with a sarcastic smirk. Natasha reads the file out loud,

"She's five feet, six inches tall, thirty-three years old. It says she works as a well-known Architect born and raised in Gilbert, Arizona. Parents died when she was 20, and lives with her twenty-five year old sister, Ella Benett."

"Sounds O.K. to me." Says Tony, shrugging. Steve and Bruce nod in agreement.

"How did her parents die?" demands a suspicious Fury.

"Doesn't say." Replies Natasha.

"Well even if we don't know," says Clint. "She doesn't seem like a shady character, so I highly doubt that she had anything to do with her parent's death."

"I agree with Clint. We should look up her address and send Natasha, Clint, and Bruce to persuade her to join." Says Steve.

"You three will leave immediately." Fury orders as he swiftly leaves, ending the discussion.

They get off the S.H.E.I.L.D. jet they borrowed and walk a couple blocks to a humble one-story house. The trio goes up the porch together and Natasha knocks on the door. A young woman who looks just like Belle, except a little shorter, curlier hair, and brown eyes answers the door.

"Oh hi. Can I help you?" the girl says.

"Yes, we're looking for Belle Benett." Natasha says, showing her S.H.E.I.L.D. badge. The girl's eyes get wide.

"O.K. then… come in." she says. Natasha, Clint, and Bruce file in through the door. "My name is Ella Benett, Belle's sister. I'll go get her." Ella leaves the room and comes back soon with the woman from the picture, Belle.

"May I ask who my visitors are?" she says with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm Clint Barton."

"I'm Dr. Bruce Banner."

"And I'm Natasha Romanoff." They say and shake hands. "We're here to offer you a… job, so to speak." Belle crosses her arms.

"Ok then. I don't really see why a badge was necessary, but come sit down." She leads them through a hallway to a neat dining table where they all sit down.

"Oh! I know who you people are! You were all over the news a couple of months ago. They're the Avengers, Belle! Black Widow, Hawkeye, and the Hulk!" exclaims Ella, smiling. Belle nods and eyes each of them carefully. She has a natural talent of reading peoples' emotions. Natasha looks determined, Clint is indifferent, and Bruce...Bruce is fiercely avoiding eye contact.

"What kind of job exactly?" Belle asks.

"Does it pay well?" Ella asks.

"Shush, Ella!" snaps Belle playfully. Then the Avengers take turns in telling Belle and Ella about their situation, and how they need a secret weapon.

"But I'm not that special." argues Belle.

"You know Captain America's story, right? About him being injected with a special steroid that made him a super soldier? We plan to do this again, but with another person, with the right qualities." Explains Natasha.

"Whoa, whoa, wait. Let's say that I am interested in helping you guys. Will the steroid make me look as buff and masculine as Captain America? ... 'Cause that would not be O.K."

"No, but you'll be very fit and agile." Answers Clint. "I've noticed that you are very good at reading emotions. That'll also improve, if you join."

"Well… I'm still not sure. I would have to leave Ella and the house, quit my job, and move with you all the way to New York." Bruce spoke for the first time in the discussion,

"Ella can come with you, S.H.E.I.L.D. could watch over the house for you, you would live in Stark Tower with the rest of the Avengers, and being apart of the Avengers is a very awarding job." He reasons quietly. Belle gives him a small smile that he returns.

"You're right Dr. Banner." She says.

"Call me Bruce, please."

"So are we at an agreement?" asks Natasha.

"Yup!" says Ella. "I'll be packing."

"Me too. Make yourselves comfortable, we'll be right back." says Belle to the trio as they leave the room.

Once they are at Stark Tower, Belle and Ella are lead through many hallways to a conference room where an intimidating, tall African American man dressed in all black with a leather eye patch stands, holding a stack of files.

"I am Director Fury." He tells Belle. "I give the orders to the Avengers, which now includes you. The steroid that you have agreed to be injected with will give you remarkable abilities. You are to help the team defeat this threat when the time comes. To help us, you need to know more about them." Fury hands her the stack of files. "These are classified files on the team for you to read."

"Got it." Belle says as she starts to leave.

"One more thing," Fury says, "Even if you are apart of the team, you need to gain their trust to be successful." Belle nods and quickly leaves the intense man. Then Natasha leads her and Ella to their rooms. Once Natasha leaves, Ella whispers,

"Lets read them together." So they sit side by side on Belle's bed and open the first file, with a picture of a buff, handsome blonde man dressed in stars and stripes. It reads: Captain America, real name: Steven Rogers. Age 96, super soldier. When defeating H.Y.D.R.A., Rogers flew missile into the Atlantic Ocean, which froze and preserved him for seventy years.

"Dear Lord he is cute!" yells Ella with wide eyes. Belle laughs,

"Good luck with that."

The next file shows a picture of Bruce. His dark brown curly hair, tan skin, hazel eyes, and shy smile make Belle blush. It reads: The Hulk, real name: Dr. Robert Bruce Banner, age 43. Alter ego was formed do to a gamma radiation accident.

"Hmm. Interesting. Well I'm tired so let's finish reading these." Says Ella. Belle nods her head as she yawns and continues reading about Iron Man, Thor, Black Widow, and Hawkeye.

After that, Belle and Ella unpack in their own rooms, and go to sleep.

(A/N: Again, if you guys review and follow I'll continue the story. Thanks for reading!)


End file.
